Bloodlust
by MINDFR3AK13
Summary: So just a lil fic I wrote that takes place after our rogue vampire finds out that Katherine's been alive all this time...and what he plans to do about it. Rated M for future Chapters! DamonS. /OC Reviews are welcomed and wanted :
1. Chapter 1

........The Vampire Diaries....

"Honestly, this has got to be the whackest name of a city ever...Mystic Falls, there's nothing mystic about this shit..." Angela said mostly to herself out of frustration when she saw the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign. She wanted to be back home in New York, where the names of the cities didn't intentionally try to freak you out. She reminded herself that her cousin called her because she missed her and had something to talk to her about that couldn't be easily worked out over the phone. Angela had to remind herself of that every 2 hours as she drove further and further into the heavily wooded area of Mystic Falls. She decided to call once she had hit the Mystic Grill so she could meet her there; she hadn't eaten in about 12 hours so quite naturally she was starving.

Once she pulled up in front to the Mystic Grill, she looked up at the lights from the outdoor sign because the lights bounced off her pearlescent blue 2009 Chevy Camaro. She smiled and hopped out her car. She ran her right hand through her long shiny auburn hair and stretched.

_Being off the road never felt so good_. She thought to herself and walked into the Mystic Grill dialing her cousin's number.

"Hey little one, its Ang...I'm here at Mystic Grill...you can come meet me here cuz I am starving! Looking forward to seeing you! Later!" Angela said into her cousin's voicemail.

She proceeded to sit right up at the bar ordering and smiled warmingly at the bartender and waiter who were both males.

"What can I get you beautiful?" The bartender asked flirtingly as she paid him no mind at all.

"I'll take a chicken sandwich and fries with beer to wash it down with." The bartender nodded at the waiter and the waiter went to go get the food.

"Do you want the beer now or later?" The bartender asked.

"How bout I have one now, then have one later." Angela winked at the bartender and he nodded and grabbed her beer.

She turned away from the bar to watch what everyone else was doing in the bar and grill. She tried to hold in her laugh as she watched the amateurs bet each other who would win their pool game and watched a few people dancing. She took a sip of her beer and turned back around to put it back on the bar's island when she kind of felt like someone was watching her. She turned her head to the left and three barstools over, there was in fact someone looking at her. She took in his features quickly, his hair was raven black. He was wearing all black, only leather he had on was his jacket and the belt. His face was unmoved, just looking at her with his shot glass of bourbon in his hands. His eyes were ice blue and he the way he looked at her made her feel like he was trying to peer into more than her eyes. Suddenly she felt like she couldn't break the stare and only then did he move his head slightly the right and smiled. She reflexively smiled back and suddenly she felt warm. She started to feel her blood circulating a lot faster than it should and then she realized what was going on.

_Oh not now, Ang. You were only looking at him...no need to be excited, pull yourself together._ She thought to herself as she blinked a few times and just as sure as she made eye contact with whoever this guy was, he was gone. All she saw was a vacant fourth barstool. She went to open her mouth but she didn't know what to say. She turned around and looked at everyone in there and didn't see him.

"Here you go, chicken sandwich with fries." The waiter said pulling Angela out of her trance and turned to face him.

"Thanks maine." She said smiling and went in her pocket to give the waiter a 25 dollar tip.

"No thank you." He said gratefully as he walked over to take the other people's orders.

She tried not to inhale the food in front of her, but she was starving. She ate at a timid pace and 20 minutes later had another beer in her hand.

"Angie!"

Angela turned around to face her cousin. She could tell her voice out of any crowd.

"Hey Bonnie!" Angela said happily as she hugged her. Angela pushed Bonnie back a little to take a look at her. "You look so grown...It feels like forever. Where's your car?"

Bonnie frowned at the question. Of course she didn't have hers. "I uh...I got a ride..."

Angela looked at Bonnie with one eye brow raised. "Got a ride...from who?" Angela asked looking at her as Bonnie put her head down.

_Not Elena, not Elena, Better not be fucking Elena...._Angela thought as she looked around the bar and grill. Sure enough, Elena stood up from her chair and brought some tall guy with her.

_Aw...Just fucking great._ Angela thought shooting a look over at Bonnie.

"Sorry Angie, she wanted to meet you..." Bonnie started as Angela shrugged. "That's also what I wanted to talk to you about..."

"It's ok Bonnie, I'll live...." Angela said as Elena finally came up to her.

"Hey Angela." Elena said happily as Angela replied with a wave and a nod. She took in the features of the guy standing next to Elena.

He was a bit taller and leaner than Elena. His hair a dark brown and Angela's dark brown eyes stared into his green ones without judgment. Well...for right now anyway.

"Hello Angela, I'm Stephen," he said extended his hand out for Angela to take and she did.

"Hello Stephen."

Bonnie was surprised Angela was as polite as she was to Elena and Stephen. She is usually very blunt about her not liking Elena.

_Wait a minute...does she know?_ Bonnie thought as she glanced over at her cousin.

* * *

Damon smelled Stephen, Elena and Bonnie coming to the Mystic Grill long before they even started up Elena's car. He came to that bar for his usual reasons; boredom, he hated seeing his brother Stephen brooding, and hated even more to see him all googly-eyed over Elena. He wanted to throw up thinking about it, but since he's been dead for over 120 years, that reflex has been dead and gone.

He didn't really know what drew him to the Mystic Grille initially, but he told himself that he didn't want to sit in the house and be with Stephen. He already had eternity to sit with that little punk of a brother Stephen.

He ordered his usual and looked at all the playthings living their lives as if there were no evil things that go bump in the night. He smiled at that. He knew everyone would be running scared if they knew that danger still lives in Mystic Falls. Not only that, but the danger is sitting right in the same Mystic Grill as them. When he spun back around on his bar stool he looked at the three guys sitting next to him. They weren't even half as good looking as he was, that he was confident of. He stared back at his glass and swirled the bourbon around. He could smell the scent of bourbon clearly...but he smelled something else. So he turned and looked back down to the right of him, at the 3 guys and he saw a woman next to them drinking at the bar. If he knew any better he'd swear she had been in his closet. She had his same fashion sense. She was light skinned and had on a black camisole with her leather jacket over it; her jeans were a dark denim wash and she had on high heeled black stilettos that came to mid calf. She was a sight to see, he'd give her that...but there was something off about her...

So he watched and waited. He watched her turn around and scope the scene, just as he did, letting her long black hair tease the bar island. She turned back to face her beer and took another sip, letting her charm bracelet slide down her arm.

_Who are you?_ He thought in his mind as he stared intensely at her. As if she heard what he said, she turned to face him. Their eyes locked immediately. He stared into her dark brown eyes as his blue eyes began to dilate.

_Let's just take a look shall we..._he said to himself as she looked at him almost warningly.

He probed into her mind and picked out what he wanted to know.

_Ah...Angela...that's a pretty name... _he thought as he turned his head to the right and smiled at her.

He didn't make her smile at him; he didn't need to force her to. She was already stuck in his trance so she did it reflexively.

_It's a shame, Angela...too bad you're a witch...now I'm going to have to kill you..._ He thought to himself and as soon as she blinked he was gone.

He stood outside and looked at the pearlescent blue Chevy Camano and smirked. It was Angela's. He could smell it.

_Nice ride..._he thought and was about to walk away when he saw a flicker of light dangling off her rearview mirror. He walked over to the car and looked at what was hanging there. It almost looks like an azure necklace but he could tell it was from 1864.

"Is that another.....crystal?" he asked aloud but mostly to himself. "Well, Angela....looks like I won't be killing you after all..." he said and smirked again. Then he disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angela made sure Bonnie rode home with her in the car on the way back to Bonnie's house. It wasn't that she didn't trust Stephen around Bonnie, it was the fact that she had to be around Elena. Bonnie only proved Angela's point when she explained how she was attacked by Damon. So Angela made the most of her time in her car with Bonnie by doing what she always does….

"I'm a cowboy…..on a steel horse I ride….I'm wanted….."

_Wanted….._

"Dead or alive…." Angela sang to Bon Jovi and looked over at Bonnie as she tried to hold in a laugh but Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at her cousin.

She always found a way to make light of a bad situation.

"I tell you that a vampire attacked me and you sing Dead or Alive…you are really something else."

"Well given the circumstances, I know it won't happen again as long as I'm here so your fine. Relax."

"But how can you be—" Bonnie started but was cut off by Angela.

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me Bonnie?"

"Well, no…but Damon is nothing like his brother. He's cruel and he just has evil written all over him." Bonnie said as Angela pulled in front of Bonnie's house.

"We all got a little evil in us Bonnie. If he wants to play with fire, I'll make sure he gets burned. I'm one of the eldest witches from our bloodline and I'm not going to let some vampire with PMS try to kill you over a dead bitch in a tomb."

"Angie!" Bonnie yelled as Angela held her hands up innocently.

"Sorry, but Emily got you into this shit. Now I have to get you out of it."

"Just promise me you won't go and do anything stupid or without at least letting me or Stephen know…."

"Stephen should already know what the hell I'm capable of..." Angela started as Bonnie shook her head and they both got out the car.

"Angie, where are you going to stay…"

"I'm going to Grams' house. Just make sure you don't invite anyone else in the house…and keep the vervain necklace on and never take it off."

"What about you Angie…you need some-"

"I have it in my bracelet." Angela said.

"Oh ok then. Well be careful. Call you in the morning before I leave for school?"

"Ok Bonnie."

Angela leaned up against her car and watched Bonnie go into the house. This Damon guy had her little cousin spooked and that she didn't like one bit. Who the hell did he think he was? Bonnie has the potential to be one of the strongest witches in her bloodline, but she called Angela as her safety net.

_And a safety net I'll be…._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Angela pulled up in front of her gram's house and stepped out the car. She looked up at the flickering street light as she began walking towards the house. She fumbled in her jacket pocket for the key.

"Damn girl get it together." She said finally pulling the keys out of her pocket.

She stuck the key in the door and stopped herself from turning it.

"You know it's rude to sneak up on people you just met." Angela said smirking as she turned around.

"You know, it's rude to talk about people who aren't dead yet…and I wouldn't say I was PMS'ing when I almost killed Bonnie…" Damon said smirking at his prey.

Angela looked at him with her eyebrow raised. He stood leaning against one of the pillars on the porch with his arms crossed, his eyes fixated on hers.

_Where the hell was he when I…._Angela thought to herself when she realized he heard what she said about Katherine.

Damon watched the effect he was having on her. She stood her ground firmly but he felt her blood warming and that made him hungrier.

"If you heard what I said to Bonnie…." Angela said tilting her head to the right. "…then you know what's going to happen to you if you ever come near her again."

"One, threatening me…not the smartest thing to do, Two, I attacked Bonnie because Emily and I were in agreement to bring back my Katherine, wrong place wrong time. Three, you really don't know who you're messing with little witch, I could have killed you at the Mystic Grill when you were caught in that trance…I can easily kill you now…" Damon said taking steps toward her until her back was up against the door.

She wasn't expecting him to move from that pillar. Now he was invading her space….and she didn't like people in her personal space.

"Damon. Damon. Damon." She said tauntingly but not taking her eyes off him. "That wasn't a threat."

Damon unfolded his arms and with speed, he placed his hands next to her head on the door and got close enough to Angela's face that her breathe hitched.

"You're only safe when you are in a house I haven't been in…and even then, I can _still _get you out of that house. If you didn't have something I wanted, I would have drained this gorgeous body dry. But you're more useful to me alive than dead." His blue eyes hinted more to that comment that Angela cared to read into.

"I'm glad to see you underestimate me Damon, but I'm not Bonnie. I don't have to run into a house to be safe." Angela said standing her ground.

Damon was compelled to kill this arrogant woman in front of him but he admired her. It took everything out of him not to rip into her neck. He stared into her dark brown eyes and noticed them flicker as they turned hazel. She held her hand out in front of her and Damon's body flew up against the pillar on the porch. She tilted her head to one side and watched Damon's facial expression change from cocky to painful.

"Grams died…MY GRAMS DIED…for you to get into that stupid tomb Damon." Angela had her hand fully extended in front of her now.

"I…I…" Damon started trying to fight through the pain Angela was causing him. "I'm sorry about your Grams."

"Sorry! Sorry is not going to bring her back. She did that for you and what happened…Katherine's ass has been out this whole time. It must have burned a whole in your ass to know that she didn't bother to find you."

Angela words were like swords in Damon's heart. He stopped trying to fight the invisible force Angela punished him with. She realized what she said came out a little harsher than she originally planned. She put her hand down and Damon fell to the ground. He didn't rush to get up. He just sat there and looked up at her from time to time with a look of defeat.

"I…just wanted…to be with her." Damon said turning to sit on the steps. "Everybody else gets their happy ending…why can't I have mine?"

Angela knew he was heartbroken. She knew Damon all of an hour and she had already broken him down. She was waiting for him to attack her after she did that, but he wasn't budging.

_What's wrong with me? _ Damon said to himself and shook his head. He looked even more surprised when he heard her heels walking towards him and she sat down next to him on the stairs.

"I'm sorry." Angela said softly and Damon looked at her confused. "…about Katherine. I know when you are truly in love with someone, you'd do anything to be with that person. Emily dragged our lineage into your drama and that's something I can't ever forgive her for. Grams was trying to help you and she wanted it to be over…and so it is. That's why I don't get what you need me for…"

She looked over at Damon and saw his mood had lightened up a bit. He was looking at her like how he was looking at her at the Mystic Grill. Suddenly, she started to feel warm.

"Angela…" Damon growled as he leaned toward her and caresses her cheek.

"Damon…what…are you…." Angela started as her heart began to beat faster.

"I need you…" Damon started as she felt her blood running hot when he locked his eyes with hers and she leaned into him.

_Oh God…I…need…to get away from him_. Angela thought as her body started to respond to Damon's caresses.

"D-Damon…you have to go." Angela whispered.

"Why?" Damon asked touching his lips to her neck. Angela held in the whimper that was about to come out her mouth.

She held her hand out again and the unseen force pushed her away from him and back to her front door. Damon looked at her confused.

"It's bloodlust Damon. It tells my inner desires and just exposed yours. You needed me for something else, what was it?" She asked Damon trying to get him to focus now since she was out of his reach.

Damon was shook out of his trance and looked at Angela with a raised eyebrow.

"Bloodlust huh?" Damon repeated as Angela nodded and looked down at her boot.

"Our lineage gives everybody their own ability, usually doesn't repeat down the bloodline…I really don't like this ability at all. It sucks."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said with the classic smirk he always has. "You have an heirloom necklace…and you are far more powerful than Bonnie. I need you and that necklace."

Angela put her hands on her hips. "Need me and my necklace for what?"

"We're going to find Katherine…"

_Didn't we just establish that she didn't want you…_ Angela thought to herself.

"…and I'm going to kill her." Damon said with a whole new determination in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Is he bi-polar or something? He was just depressed, then horny, now he's vengeful? _Angela thought as he moved faster then she could see from off the stairs to standing in front of her.

"I heard that…and you're going to help me." He said demandingly.

"Why in the hell would I-"

"You want Katherine gone just as much as I do." Damon said smirking.

"Damon I'm not going to-" Angela started as Damon cut her off with a kiss making her head spin. She kissed him back as he pushed her up against her door and pulled her closer to him. Her blood warmed feverishly when his tongue touched hers and she knew she could control herself as long as she had that vervain in her charm bracelet. When he pulled away from Angela, her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Damon smiling back at her.

"No bloodlust, no compulsion. I do what I want, when I want. If I want something or someone, I get it. If I don't they have to die. Simple as that."

He raised his hand and her charm bracelet with vervain was dangling from his hand. Angela immediately tried to take it from him and he just switched the hand it was in.

"I'll give it back to you when you say yes." Damon said backing away from her. It wasn't about the vervain in the bracelet; it was her mother's charm bracelet.

"Damon I could just take it from you."

"But you won't…after that kiss your bloodlust will do nothing but work against you if you get angry at me now without your vervain…I know how that works little witch. I know what you really want to do to me and you can fight it all you like, I can stop myself…I think." Damon said smirking with his eyebrow raised.

_Oh God…_ Angela thought.

"You son of a…" Angela started as her blood began to warm and she stopped herself.

"Ah ah ah…" Damon said taking a step closer to Angela and she backed up so that she couldn't react to him.

"Ok. Ok! Fine!" Angela yelled with her hands up in surrender.

Damon smirked.

"Good girl…"

"You won't try to compel me will you?" Angela asked with her arms folded.

"Trust me Angela." Damon said and she gave him that "get-that-shit-outta-here" look. "Well you're just going to have to trust that I won't."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Damon winked and disappeared in a blur.

"Dammit!" Angela yelled.

And so she stumbled into her late Gram's house and threw her purse on the table.

_What on Earth did I get myself into?_ Angela thought to herself as she went into a bedroom and tried to force herself to sleep.

Angela slept shakily into the morning and tried to make sure that her mind didn't drift. Bloodlust was not a gift to her in the slightest and right now all she wanted to do was figure out a way to get the hell away out of this situation she hadn't even gotten into yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_She stood up from her bed and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink out of the fridge. She smirked at the site of Patron in the fridge and immediately grabbed it. _

_This will help me get to sleep….Angela thought grabbing a glass out of the cabinet and drank a whole cup without stopping before pouring another glass. _

_She could see the front door from the kitchen and she glanced at it from time to time. She was expecting something demonic to come barging through that door and tipsy or not she was going to be ready for it._

_Stupid fucking vampire. Who does he think he is? I could kill him. Fucking Katherine…looks like stupid Elena, what is so fucking great about those damn Gilbert's? Angela thought to herself putting her glass on the table with a good half of glass of Patron left. She waved her hand slowly and the patron in the glass swirled in a tornado shape coming out glass and dancing in front of her._

_Her senses were in overdrive now that Damon had her vervain bracelet. She could hear everything, sense everything, smell…everything. She sniffed the air and raised her eyebrow. The Patron tornado stilled as she smelt the air again and the Patron quietly settled back into the glass._

_What the hell…Angela started as she looked at the front door again confused. She could practically smell Damon standing at her door and her blood warmed at every inhale she took into the air. She touched her lips and she flashed back to him kissing her on the porch and by the time she opened her eyes she was now standing at the front door her body felt like it was on fire. She opened the door and locked eyes with Damon who stood at her front door staring at her seductively. He backed away from the door and she reached for him, stepping out of the house in only a black tank top and black and blue shorts. He pinned her to the wall and their lips found each other. For him to be dead, his blood was equally as warm…almost human. She didn't want the kiss to stop and she almost moaned when he went for her neck.. _

"_Invite me in Angie…" Damon said almost demandingly in a whisper as Angela tried to catch her breath._

If Damon had the option of sleeping like a regular person, he still wouldn't do it. Why sleep when it's more fun to jump into people's dreams? Damon stood in the early morning sun and watched Angela's body writhe around in her bed through her window.

"Invite me in…" he spoke again aloud.

"Damon…." Angela whimpered in her sleep and he could feel her bloodlust working against her through that window. He smirked devilishly at the effect he was having on her while she slept. He wanted every upper hand he could have on this little witch. Angela turned to lay on her back and while she was still sleeping, with Damon watching her every move, she slowly began to levitate from her bed.

"_If you want this as bad as I do…" Damon started as he licked the nape of Angela's neck and chills ran down her spine. "You have to invite me in Angie…" Damon said pushing her back into her house with him still standing outside. She tried to go back out to Damon and he touched the invisible force that was keeping him from touching her in her doorway. She reached up to touch his hand and realized that she couldn't get back outside to feel his touch._

"_Say it." Damon said licking his lips just as he was about to compel her._

"All you have to do is invite me in little witch." Damon said watching her rise higher above her bed.

_Trash talk to 'em, then I put 'em in a hefty!  
Running down the court,  
I'm dunkin on them - Lisa Leslie  
Its going down - basement,  
Friday the 13th, guess who's playing Jason,  
Tuck yourself in, you better hold on to ya teddy,  
It's nightmare on elm street and guess who's playing Freddy? _

_AHHHHH!  
_ Angela's phone rang loudly and made her eyes flutter open when she heard the scream on her phone. She didn't know that she clearly elevated about 4 feet off the bed and when she woke up she fell onto her bed with a loud squeaky thud and from there she bounced off and landed ass first on the floor.

"Shit!" Angela yelled grabbing a handful of bruised butt cheek and reaching for her phone.

"Hello?" Angela managed to grunt out rubbing her butt.

"Hey Angie, you ok?" Bonnie asked as Angela looked over at the crow perched on her window sill.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just woke up." Angela said shaking her head.

"Just calling to make sure you are okay. I'm on my way to school. We can meet up later if you want."

"Oh…sure. We can do that. Just call me when you get out."

"Ok. Later." Bonnie said and Angela hung up the phone.

"What the hell." Angela said limping into her kitchen as she saw the glass of patron and the patron bottle sitting on the countertop.

"Please tell me that was a dream dude…come on Angie." Angela said aloud to herself.

_Shit! Shit! SHIT! _ Angela yelled at herself and looked dumbfounded at the glass.

Well more to come my friends review and lemme know how if u like it. I had to put it up before the show comes back on lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Angela wanted to die. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her.

_What the hell…That couldn't have happened….right? _Angela thought to herself as she tried to shake the thought from her head and started walking up the stairs. She got to the third step and inhaled sharply, and then she stopped and sniffed the air again. She shivered when she realized what exactly she smelled and looked toward the front door anxiously.

_Just check the door and if he's standing there….what are you going to do Angie? _ Angela was mad at herself now. She didn't like the fact her ability played against her like it did.

"This is bullshit." She said storming to the front door, the fear and anxiousness leaving her immediately. She grabbed the doorknob and yanked the door open just as Stephen was about to ring her doorbell.

"Angela." Stephen spoke softly as Angela's eyes softened upon seeing him.

"Stephen." Angela said exhaling calmly while shaking her head at how upset she had just been.

"Are you ok?" Stephen asked.

"I-" Angela started as Stephen's brow furrowed. "I thought you were someone else."

"I came to check on you. I know you don't really trust me, being as I'm a vampire and all…"

"Grams trusted you to protect Bonnie…so I guess you are ok. But yes I am fine. I trust that Bonnie was the one who told you to check on me."

Stephen tried to hold in his tell all smile, but Angela had hit the nail on the head.

"That's Bonnie for you. She says you are two are very close."

"We are…" Angela started staring at Stephen's brown jacket, her blood warming as the wind blew an all familiar scent into her nostrils. "Stephen is that your jacket…"

Stephen looked down at his jacket confused and then back at Angela.

"Yes, it's my jacket. Why do you ask?"

"Your brother's scent…it's all over it." Angela said cautiously.

"Yeah he was being a bit clingy to me before I left this morning. Something about the brotherly affection of hugs…You…can…smell him?"

"Yes." Angela answered.

_This motherfucker is playing games with me…_

"Wow. You are a lot stronger then Bonnie." Stephen said as Angela ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well where is he?" Angela asked.

"Damon? He was at the house when I left."

_Whew! Thank god! _

"You, seem a little…worried. Are you sure you're ok? Did Damon-" Stephen started.

"Look Stephen, I appreciate your concern, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Angela said with a smirk.

"That I can agree with." Stephen smirked as he spoke. "Well hopefully I'll see you around with Bonnie if your schedule allows of course."

"Fair enough." Angela said bidding Stephen a farewell nod as he left her house.

Angela closed the door and practically exhaled when she wiped her forehead.

_Close freakin' call man. _Angela thought to herself heading towards the bathroom trying not to pay attention to the damn patron bottle sitting right in her face when she walked past the kitchen.

(A hot relaxing lavender and chamomile shower later)……

Angela put on her black fitted Affliction T-shirt with a pair of dark denim jeans. She zipped up her boots and put on her leather jacket. She walked into the kitchen and with a wave of her hand, put the Patron bottle back into the fridge. She hummed to herself as she turned around to head to the front room to grab her purse and her car keys.

"Isn't it for you that I'm still waiting here…." Angela sang softly give the house a brief look over before she walked to the front door, sunglasses in hand.

"Isn't it for you that I'm…still alive." She sang as she opened the door and locked eyes with Damon who was leaning against the door frame arrogantly.

"I'd like to think so…." Damon smirked.

"Well, it wasn't directed at you in the slightest you jerk." Angela spat out trying to play off the fact she wasn't expecting him to be at her door. "It's a song."

"Well for what it's worth…your voice sounds nice."

Angela frowned in the doorway. "Thank you." She said looking down.

"Were you expecting me to say something else?" Damon asked as Angela's eyes shot back up to his.

"No. I…never mind." Angela said still debating if she should step out the door.

"So where were you going?" Damon asked.

"Out."

"With me." Damon stated more as a fact.

"No not with you." Angela said stepping out the door, letting it close behind her before walking down the steps, with Damon right behind her.

"Did you forget what you agreed to yesterday?" Damon asked.

Angela continued walking to her car, clearly ignoring Damon. Before she could make it to the driver's side of the car Damon was in front of her and she practically ran into him.

"God damn it Damon!" Angela yelled backing up a few steps from him.

"Oh I don't mind you falling onto me." Damon smirked as Angela rolled her eyes. "I don't like being ignored."

"I heard you Damon." Angela said as her eyes flickered hazel. "Did I ever tell you how painfully annoying you can be?"

"Trust me, you haven't seen pain."

"Your cockiness is getting played out really quick…" Angela said with agitation as her blood began to warm.

"I'm not being cocky. I'm being truthful…very truthful." Damon said as Angela's eyes turned hazel.

"Damon, I suggest you get the hell out of my way…"

"Or what?" Damon asked his eyebrow raised suddenly feeling his own blood warming.

Angela closed the distance between them. Damon licked his lips in anticipation for Angela to kiss him. She reached an arm around him and leaned in so she was speaking into his ear.

"You know, maybe not having my bracelet isn't such a bad thing…" Angela whispered.

"Hmm…you think so?" Damon asked as he ran his hands through her hair.

Damon heard a click and he snapped out of his trance as her car door hit him from behind.

"Of course I don't think that shit." Angela said laughing as he stepped out of her way as she reached in the car and pull out the crystal necklace she had hanging in there.

"I want to hurry up and find Katherine so that I don't have to deal with you or your other stupid Salvatore related problems." She said keeping the distance between them with her car door.

"Well, that's one way to look at it." Damon said nonchalantly.

"Whatever." She said holding the necklace in front of her. "Here's the damn necklace Damon, but I won't be able to find her. There are things, a lot of things, that I need and -" Angela started as Damon silenced her with his finger to her lips.

"I already have everything you need at my house…you didn't think I was going to ask you to find Katherine and have you try to bide your time looking for everything did you?"

All Angela could do was stand there stunned. He was serious. He wanted to find Katherine.

"Ok then." Angela said softly when Damon moved his finger away from her mouth. It seemed like his face softened when she looked at him with a bit more confidence.

"So, am I driving?" Damon asked as she smirked.

"Are you crazy? Hell no." She replied smugly.

"I could always compel you. I've heard that I'm very persuasive." Damon said smirking.

"Persuasive or not Damon, I will have you staked and baked before your little eyeballs dilate. " Angela said watching Damon walk to the other side of the car.

"Cute, very cute. You're spunky, I'll give you that."

Angela gave half a smile. "Get in the car Damon." Angela said getting in the car and starting it. Damon raised his eyebrow and smirked before getting in the passenger seat.

Within 20 minutes, she pulled into the driveway of the boarding house. Angela glanced over at Damon and of course, his blue eyes were moving over her as if he could see something that wasn't clearly covered up.

"Damon what the hell."

"Sorry, you happen to be very attractive. It's kind of hard not to look." Damon stated as Angela got out the car so he couldn't see her blush.

"Don't try to flatter me with compliments." Angela said walking with Damon to the front of her car before he stopped her. She looked over at him and he had a serious look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Stay here." Damon's voice became protective and Angela listened to him.

Damon walked into the house cautiously until he walked into the living room. There were two women standing with their backs facing him.

"Hello Damon." The taller women spoke as she turned around to face him.

"Pearl…ever heard of knocking?" Damon asked clearly annoyed that her and her daughter Annabelle was in his house.

Angela stood outside for what seemed like eternity before she finally decided to walk in.

_Maybe I'll just stay on the opposite end of the house. _

So Angela walked into the house and walked the opposite direction she saw Damon go. The library she stepped into was huge. She ran her fingers along the bindings of the books and smirked when she realized how much knowledge was really kept in the Salvatore boarding house. Then she heard feet shuffling and then she heard Damon yelling in pain. She started to walk out the library but stopped when she heard a woman's voice, apparently talking to Damon.

"I have 400 years on you little boy…I can break you in half!" The woman snapped.

"We'll be in touch." Pearl said walking out the living room with her daughter.

Once she saw them walk out the door she followed the sound of Damon's groaning into the living room.

"Damon!"

Damon was slumped down to his knees, leaning on the couch holding his eyeballs, blood running from them.

Damon growled in agitation as his eyeballs burned painfully before they were going to heal.

"Blood…bag. In fridge…" Damon grunted as Angela sensed her way around the house to find the kitchen. She grabbed the blood bag out of the fridge and grabbed a wet towel from the bathroom. She came back in the living room to find Damon now sitting on the couch covering his eyes with his hands.

"Damon here, drink." Angela sat on her leg on the couch and she helped Damon find the blood bag with her hands. Damon sensed the blood bag close to his lips and his fangs popped out to bite down on the bag. She held the blood bag there with him until he finished the bag.

"What the hell was that all about?" Angela asked as Damon finally opened his eyes, his blood still staining his face.

"That was just an old friend…" Damon said sarcastically.

"Vampire." Angela said.

"Clearly. No human would possibly gouge my beautiful eyes out."

"And here I thought you were a ladies' man…" Angela shot back at him as she grabbed the wet towel she had and started wiping the blood from his face.

"…And here I thought you didn't care if I died or not…"

"Well, if anybody should gouge your eyes out and watch you die a slow and painful death, it's going to be me…" Angela said smirking as Damon smiled at her smart remark.

"Thanks."

"That woman sure didn't look like she was 400 years old…do you piss everybody off?"

"It's my purpose in life." Damon replied matter of factly.

Angela rolled her eyes and cleaned the last of the blood off Damon's face. She wiped the wet spots off of his face with her fingers and he locked eyes with her, a devilish smirk playing against his lips.

"It shouldn't be…" Angela said more as a thought.

"You don't think so? What else do I possibly have left to do? I'm 145 years old." Damon said playing with a few strands of Angela's hair that was hanging over her shoulder.

"If you were a jerk before you were turned, you don't have to be a jerk your whole eternal life too." Angela spoke as Damon turned to face her.

"Really you think so Angie…humor me." Damon said and before Angela could reply his lips locked with hers. Angela felt compelled to push him away but her blood starting warming to his touch and her powers drew him closer to her. She tried to break away from the kiss but only managed to mumble against his lips.

"Damon." Angela whispered when she felt something cold touch her wrist.

"Hmm…?" Damon replied back before taking advantage of her open mouth, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Angela came undone and her desire for Damon increased tenfold. Damon caressed her lower back before pressing up more against her so that she leaned back to fall onto the couch with him on top of her. They were so lost in each other's caresses, scents and kisses, they didn't even hear the front door open or the footsteps walking toward the living room.

"Damon."

Damon heard the voice, but it wasn't Angela so he ignored it. He thought it was his conscious.

"Damon."

Damon heard the voice again but this time it was more urgent.

_God, I want her. I need to taste her…._Damon thought.

"Oh my god! Angela!"

Angela heard the voice and it was like a bad ass nightmare.

_Oh for fucks sake Elena! _Damon and Angela thought at the same time as Stephen snatched his brother off of Angela.

"What did you do? Why can't you stay away from Bonnie's family Damon?" Stephen asked defensively.

With vampire speed Damon snatched Stephen up and slammed him up against the nearest bookcase.

"I told you not to touch me Stephen…and I didn't do anything to her."

"Yes you did. The only way you could possibly even get that close to her is if you compelled her." Elena said. "Bonnie told us about the vervain bracelet!"

"Elena, did you even bother to look at her wrist. I didn't compel her."

Elena and Stephen looked at Angela who was looking down at her right wrist. Her bracelet was there, although she realized that Damon must have given it back to her.

_He gave me my bracelet back…that was the cold thing I felt on my wrist. _Angela thought.

"He didn't compel me Elena…Stephen." Angela said looking at Damon who looked at her and smirked before dropping his brother.

"Oh, well that means…." Elena started.

"Oh." Stephen said.

"Yeah…Oh." Angela said with an eyebrow raised.

"Awkward silence…" Damon said walking past his brother and out the room, but not before grabbing Angela and pulling her off the couch to go with him.

"So how long do you think Elena's going to hold that in before she runs to tell your cousin Bonnie?"

"The hell if I know." Angela said stopping Damon by grabbing his arm. "Damon, you gave me my bracelet back." Damon looked at her.

"I did, didn't I?" Damon said with his eyebrow raised.

"Why'd you give it back? You don't have any leverage now you realize that right?" Angela asked confused as Damon cocked his head to the right.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that I need leverage at this point."

"Oh screw you Damon. I'm not your fucking minion…" Angela said rolling her eyes as she turned to walk away.

Damon grabbed her hand and spun her back around to face him.

"Don't you want to know why I gave you your bracelet back?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

"I gave it back to prove a point. I don't have to use your bloodlust against you. I wanted you when I saw you at that bar and it had absolutely nothing to do with that power. What just happened 10 minutes ago wasn't me compelling you, or your bloodlust. It was built up tension that was at a boiling point. I wanted to show you…" Damon stated touching her nose. "…that I gave you a choice. And now you'll always have one." Damon said walking back towards the library.

Angela followed him into the library and watched him gather what she needed for the locator spell. Stephen sent Elena home and not soon after that he walked into the library with his hands in his pockets. Damon sensed Stephen coming and rolled his eyes.

"Save it Stephen." Damon said with his bourbon in his glass. Damon was watching Angela set up the map on the table.

"I'm not in here to belittle you Damon. I came to apologize."

"Oh…well if that's the case—" Damon started but got cut off as the windows in the library shattered and 3 vampires came through the windows.

One grabbed Stephen and stabbed him in the chest with a shard of glass and Damon threw that guy off his brother. Another vampire grabbed hold of Angela and threw her through a wooden table. Angela fought her way to a broken leg of the table and stabbed the female through the heart, killing her. Stephen managed to pull the shard of glass out his chest.

"You alright?" Angela managed to call out to Stephen. Clearly he wasn't, but he answered like he was ok.

"Angie watch out!" Damon managed to yell out while he and another vampire were fighting each other.

Angela turned to face the vampire running towards her and her eyes flashed hazel before she reached out with her right hand and ripped through the vampire's body, taking out his heart in one fatal move. The vampire fell to the floor and she turned to face the vampire that Damon had been fighting, who landed with a large thud from being thrown by Damon. He looked at the 3 of them and smirked.

"We're not finished yet Salvatore."

And just as soon as he was there, he was gone.

"Damon I recognized him…he was in the tomb." Stephen said holding the hole in his chest.

Damon looked at Stephen and Angela and bit his lip.

"Yeah…about that…" Damon started.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thank you guys for all of the reviews. You all are too kind, and you keep me inspired. But I'm not going to keep you waiting any longer….so here it is….

……….Vampire Diaries……….

Chapter 7

"All 25 got out?" Stephen asked unbuttoning his bloody shirt.

"As far as I know, no." Damon spoke as Angela slumped down in the nearest chair.

"But Grams and Bonnie…they sealed the tomb…" Angela said as reality dawned on her.

"I thought they did." Stephen said.

"Apparently not." Damon said smugly reaching down to pick up a piece of the broken table before throwing it back on the floor.

"They weren't strong enough." Angela said as Damon and Stephen turned to her voice.

"Grams died trying to keep them in that tomb. How many do you think got out?" Angela squinted into the fireplace determination staining her face.

"I don't know Angie…but we'll find them." Damon said looking at her reassuringly.

"Bonnie." Angela said looking at Stephen then over at Damon. "Bonnie can't stay here. She isn't safe here while there are vampires popping up out of tombs and shit…" Angela said standing up and she could feel her anger building up. She stormed out the library. Stephen looked over at Damon and Damon was already on his way to catch her. Angela reached for the door but Damon was there in a blur and the doorknob she was supposed to be grabbing turned out to be his hand and he spun her around to face him.

"Angie." Damon said trying to think of something to say at that moment but he knew she was beyond the point of talking to.

"Damon. Don't…ok? I promised Grams that I would take care of Bonnie. When I take care of this, we will find Katherine. I need…" Angela said running her fingers through her hair, anger becoming evident because her eyes flickered from dark brown to hazel repeatedly. "I need to make sure Bonnie's ok…I…I…" Angela stammered losing any calmness she had left.

Damon could feel her heart beating faster like her adrenaline was kicking in.

"Angie, you have to calm down." Damon said as Angela's head snapped to the sound of his voice. Before Damon could move, Angela wrapped her right hand around his neck and threw him up against the wall next to the door, leaving a huge dent from his body.

"Calm down Damon?! This is the Salvatore shit I didn't want to get into, and now I have to be. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Angela snapped raising Damon off the ground. She realized what she did and dropped Damon and he fell to his feet. "I'm sorry Damon…I should go." Angela said and before Damon could stop her, she walked out the front door.

Angela called Bonnie immediately when she got in her car and told her to meet her at Gram's house. When she pulled up, Bonnie's Prius was already there and she was waiting for Angela on the porch.

"Bonnie." Angela said walking up the steps as Bonnie sat down on the bench on the porch.

"Angie." Bonnie said as Angela sat down on the bench with her. "Elena told me what happened with you and Damon."

Angela rolled her eyes in agitation.

_Well damn, she wasted no time. _

"Look, that was a complicated situation…well not really." Angela rethought what she was saying. "It was only a kiss."

Bonnie smirked at her. "I can't tell you what to do Angie. I just found it a little odd that you'd be sucking face with a vampire who was trying to kill me."

Angela shook her head. "Look at the situation Bonnie. He only wanted to bring back the woman he thought he loved."

"Are you justifying what he did?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"Bonnie, of course I'm not. Just look at this from the other foot. If you were in love, what wouldn't you do to be with that person?"

Bonnie remained quiet because she suddenly understood.

"Do you really think he would kill you when he has been protecting this bloodline for over a century?"

"No." Bonnie answered finally.

Angela smirked at Bonnie who clearly looked like she had been deep in thought.

"You didn't call me all the way out here for me to nag you out about Damon did you?" Bonnie asked as the seriousness began to settle back into Angela's face.

"No. I didn't. You're out of school now for break right?"

"Yeah, today was the last day."

"I need for you to take a vacation out of this town."

"Angie, why am I-" Bonnie started.

"Just trust me, Bonnie. Something has come up, and it is too dangerous for you to stay here right now."

"Angie, what's going on?"

"Remember when I said Emily pulled our bloodline into this, well what I'm about to do is pull us out of it entirely. So I need you to get out of Mystic Falls…plus your family misses you in Atlanta. You should visit them while you're on break. I will still be here when you come back."

Bonnie nodded, her eyes becoming glossy from the tears forming in her eyes.

"I lost Grams' Angie, I can't lose you too." Bonnie said as Angela looked at her with reassuring eyes.

"You won't. I told you I'd protect you. Now go home. The family needs you."

Bonnie nodded and stood up to leave but Angela grabbed her wrist and Bonnie turned back to face her.

"Do yourself a favor and do not tell Elena where you are going ok."

Bonnie smirked and nodded. She knew better.

Damon and Stephen were covering the windows with wooden boards and had managed to clean up the broken tables in the library. Stephen clearly wasn't at 100% but he helped his brother out. Once they were finished, Damon made him another glass of bourbon and heard the windows with the boards rattling from the high winds.

"Good thing we put these boards up when we did." Stephen said as Damon threw the rest of the table into the fireplace.

"Sounds like a hell of a storm coming in." Damon said drinking from his glass and then looking over at his brother, who was still wearing his bloody plaid shirt. "How are you feeling?"

Stephen winced in pain looking back at his brother when he tried to stand tall.

"It'll take some time to heal, but I'll manage."

"You know, there are some blood bags in the fridge…" Damon started as Stephen shook his head.

"Damon, I'm not going to drink that." Stephen said.

"I'm going to need you to be at 100% if we are going to go after Frederick for trying to kill you. There's no telling how many more there are."

"You're right Damon. I'm going to grab a snack." Stephen said putting on his hoodie.

"Apologize to the sorry squirrel for me." Damon said sarcastically walking with Stephen to the front door before going heading up the stairs to his room.

"I'll be back within the hour. I may need more than one."

Damon smirked and half-ass saluted his brother before Stephen walked out into the drizzling rain.

Damon was laying in his bed, listening to the rain, waiting for his beloved brother to come back from hunting his snack. He tried not to let his mind wander as he flicked the ring on his finger until he drifted off into sleep.

_When Damon opened his eyes he was in his room and it was pitch black. He sat up in his bed and suddenly candles began to illuminate the border of his room one by one. The candles led right up to his bedroom door. He looked up and Angela was standing in his doorway, candles playing off her skin perfectly. His blue eyes danced in the candlelight as he watched her walk up to his bed like a predator about to attack its prey, but he wouldn't take her. Not yet. She stood in between his legs and ran her fingers through his hair. Damon ran his hands up the outside of Angela's thighs before scooping her up into his lap._

"_Damon." Angela finally spoke, thick with lust before their lips met. This kiss was different, it was almost electric. His blood coursed through his body almost naturally, like he was human. Everything about Angela being in his presence was clouding his mind. She sucked on his bottom lip lightly and he groaned at the absence of her lips and because he grew harder by the second with the friction of her in his lap. He nuzzled her neck before placing kisses along it, sucking and nipping little spots when he felt her shiver against him. _

"_You're mine Angela." Damon spoke into her ear before continuing the assault on her neck. Angela moaned in response to his hands going under her black shirt, one hand spread out over the small of her back, the other lifting up her shirt, running across her belly before touching her breasts. "Say it Angela…Say you're mine."_

_Damon could feel Angela's skin warming and her body clearly reacting to his touch. She reached for his head so that they looked into each other's eyes. She pulled her hair to one side, exposing her neck to him._

"_I'm yours Damon. Only yours." Angela whispered into his ear._

_Damon kissed her again softly and when he broke away from the kiss, his face had transformed, fangs protruding out. He looked into Angela's eyes and she was clearly unafraid so he slowly went in for her neck and he felt her tangle her fingers into his hair. He bit down hard and suddenly everything went black….._

Damon's dream was cut short by the loud knock on the door downstairs. He stood up and within seconds was at the front door. When he opened the door, Angela was standing there in the rain with no jacket on, some of her long black hair stuck to her face. Her black top was practically stuck to her skin and her pants were almost as soaked. She was shivering when the wind hit her but she tried to stand still.

Damon grabbed Angela and pulled her into the house.

"Angela what are you doing out in a storm like that? Look at you. You're soaked. Stay right here." Damon disappeared and came back within two seconds with a large towel wrapping the towel around her and rubbing her arms to warm her back up. She looked up at him for a while as he rubbed her arms. He noticed her looking at him and he looked down at her and smirked.

"Thank you. Damon, I – I don't know what happened." Angela said as they started walking towards the library but Damon stopped her at the stairs.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know why I came over now. I could have waited until morning."

"Well, not that I mind the company, but why didn't you?" Damon asked with a grin.

"Honestly I don't know." Angela said using the towel to dry out her hair a little. "It's like one minute I was at home, next thing I know I felt like I was being drawn to your house."

"Drawn to my house…" Damon started as Angela leaned against the stairwell. "Or were you drawn to me?" Damon said pinning Angela against him and the stairwell.

"Don't flatter yourself…" Angela lied and Damon played right along.

"I was thinking about you Angie…in fact I was dreaming about you." Damon said grabbing the towel out of Angela's hand slowly.

"I can imagine." Angela mumbled remembering her all too vivid dream of Damon.

"No need to." Damon said before kissing Angela. She was somewhat shocked at Damon's straightforwardness but she knew better to try to fight him off, especially since she couldn't get Damon off her mind. So she let him take control of the kiss and the knot she had in the pit of her stomach subsided. Angela nipped and sucked his bottom lip and he growled lowly in response to her before she realized what a huge mistake she was about to make.

"Damon…don't…" Angela's voice came out in short breaths as Damon's hands began to wander around the small of her back before pulling her closer to him.

Damon leaned down to nuzzle Angela's neck, remembering all too well the dream he just had twenty minutes ago.

"Tell me to stop and I will." Damon said, voice thick with lust as he began an assault of kisses on her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

She knew Damon would be her undoing, she just never imagined it was going to be this promising. Angela tried to form the words to tell Damon to stop, but the only sound that escaped her was a moan.

"Hmmm?" Damon stopped and looked at Angela standing in front of him, her chest rising and falling to catch her breath. "That didn't sound like stop…"

This time it was Angela that pulled him to her by his shirt and bit her bottom lip. She kissed him and he groaned into her mouth when he felt her tongue touch his. Damon picked Angela up making sure not to disturb the kiss, but he had two handfuls of ass and now she was even closer to him with her legs wrapped around him.

_I am going to really enjoy this…_ Damon thought.

Next chapter is sooooooooo gonna be rated M!!! lol


	8. Chapter 8

Vampire Diaries

Chapter 8

Damon was in his room in a matter of seconds, Angela still in his arms. She pulled of her shirt to reveal a black and red lace bra and Damon licked his lips. He put Angela on his bed and he was on top of her pulling off his shirt. He looked down at her, her hair was sprawled out around her shoulders.

"You're gorgeous." Damon said before Angela reached up and their lips were joined once again. Damon made quick work of Angela's bra during the kiss, allowing her to fall back on the bed.

Damon began planting kisses on her bare skin, which was warm to the touch for a person that had been standing out in the rain. When he got to her breast, he ran his fingers over her hard nipples and Angela's back arched instinctively. Damon smirked before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it while playing with the other. Angela inhaled sharply and her back arched into his touch when he started to suck and lick each one of her nipples with his tongue.

"Damon…" Angela moaned and Damon decided he wasn't going to wait anymore.

Damon made quick work of Angela's pants and boots and was back on top of her in a flash, his hard cock still throbbing in his pants. Damon ran his hand over Angela's stomach and placed kissing over it, making her shiver. He then ran his hands over her inner thighs and ran two fingers in between her lips, a low growl erupted from Damon's throat when he realized just how bad she wanted him.

"You are so wet for me Angie." Damon whispered against Angela's lips as he ran his thumb over her clit.

"Oh God." Angela moaned grabbing the back of Damon's head when she felt two of his fingers enter her.

"No God…just Damon." Damon said in between kisses. He began quickening the pace of his fingers moving in and out and used his thumb to stimulate her clit. Angela moaned against him and bit her lip to try to stop herself from screaming. Damon was sending her body into all types of peril. He felt her walls began to twitch against his fingers and had to hold back a moan himself.

"Damon…" Angela moaned trying to control herself but was losing miserably. She felt like she was about to come undone but Damon slowly ease up the pace.

"Tell me what you want." Damon said demandingly into her ear. Angela's eyes tried to focus but all she could smell was Damon, all she could taste was Damon. She almost didn't hear him.

"I…I…" Angela started as Damon raised his eyebrow before quickening the pace of his fingers yet again.

"Say it Angie." Damon said against her neck and another moan came from Angela.

"Damon, I…want you…please…" Angela responded between moans, arching against him, knowing the inevitable was about to happen to her. "I…need…you." Angela's breathe began to come in short pants and Damon heard what he wanted to hear and rubbed her clit faster than he did the first time.

"Good girl." Damon replied and he felt her body shiver at the same time her walls started to tighten.

"Damon…Damon…Damon!" Angela mumbled into his neck as a wave of pleasure erupted through her. Damon removed his fingers and smirked at Angela.

"I've always wanted to know what u tasted like." Damon said licking his fingers and Angela couldn't help but smirk.

Damon stood over Angela and unzipped his pants. He let his pants fall and then pulled down his boxers, his thick, hard and long cock finally free of constriction. Angela looked at him at amazement as he crawled back on top of her rubbing his hard cock against her wet mound.

"What else did you always want to know?" Angela asked as she reached down to grab his cock in her hand. Damon groaned with his eyes closed and his senses went into overdrive. She slowly began stroking his cock up and down.

"Well you and…" Damon grunted out as Angela raised her eyebrow still distracting him. "You and I both are about to find out." Damon said as he grabbed Angela's hands and pinned them above her head and lined his self up in between her legs and slowly entered her. He let her hands go once he was inside her and the cry she let out made him want to die all over again. He felt like his eyes wanted to go into the back of his head. She was wet, warm and tight. She fit him like a glove. Angela held on to him and when he began pumping in and out of her, she nipped his neck trying not to scream at the pleasure she was experiencing.

"Angie…" Damon managed to fumble out in between his groans and her moans.

Angela couldn't believe Damon was doing things to her she couldn't even put in words.

_Bastard…beautiful ass bastard_. Angela thought moaning Damon's name.

Damon began to quicken the pace and she felt him going deeper inside of her.

"Oh my…" Damon grunted. "Fuck." That was the only word Damon could say.

Angela pushed him over and straddled him. She flipped her hair back so it was out of the way and began to ride him.

"Shit." Damon growled as she began bouncing up and down on his cock as he grabbed her breast and with every time she lowered onto him, he thrusted his self farther and farther into her. He could feel her walls tightening on his cock and he lavished in it. Just as Angela was close Damon flipped them over and he was back on top of her pumping in and out of her faster.

"Look at me." Damon said just as Angela closed her eyes. Her eyes fluttered open and tried to keep her eyes on him. Damon looked into her eyes, they were a glossy brown and he could feel her breathing change. Soon she would come undone, and he would too, but he wouldn't let her forget.

"Nobody can do what I can do to you…" Damon growled softly into her ear and Angela felt like she was about to explode.

"Nobody…Damon…" Angela spoke her last words before climaxing harder then she anticipated, sending her over the edge and Damon went right over the edge with her.

Damon pulled out of her and was about to get up but she held him and he looked down at her. Angela looked back at him through half lidded eyes and he kiss her softly on the lips. Damon laid down next to her, wrapping his arm around her, planting small kisses on her shoulder blade, nipping at her neck here and there making her shiver.

"I could just eat you up..." Damon smirked into Angela's skin and she let out a soft chuckle. Damon propped himself up on his arm and looked down at Angela.

"I bet you could..." Angela said looking into his eyes.

"You really shouldn't tempt me." Damon said raising his eyebrows before sitting up and throwing his legs over of the side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Angela crawled over to Damon and kissed his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. Damon turned his head to hers and moved her hair out of her face.

"I need a drink..." Damon said looking back at Angela as she pulled her hair around to one side of her neck. "You are really making me..." Damon said turning away from her as he felt his eyes go dark. "Hungry." Damon said forcing his darkness back down, his eyes returning to their blue color.

"Well Damon..." Angela whispered in his ear. "I'm going to go get in the shower."

Damon smirked at this comment turning to face Angela.

"Showers are nice..." Damon said kissing Angela and he started to mumble something incoherently when Angela nipped his bottom lip, stirring up his arousal again.

_To hell with the blood..._Damon thought kissing Angela hungrily.

"Come on." Damon said scooping Angela up and within seconds they were in the bathroom.

Elena knocked on the door of the Salvatore Boarding House and to her surprise no one answered. She tried to open the door and much to her surprise again, the door was opened. She walked into the front room and wondered where Stephen was.

"Stephen?" Elena yelled into the empty dining room.

"No. Better. It's me." Damon said walking into the dining room drying his hair with a towel.

Elena rolled her eyes at the sound of Damon's voice but when she saw him, she felt like a knot was caught in her throat. Damon was shirtless and a little damp since he had just gotten out the shower. He had on his pants but they were riding unusually low, showing off his abs and his sex lines.

"What's wrong Elena? See something you like?" Damon asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Have you heard from Stephen? He hasn't called me all day. Is he here?" Elena asked.

"No. He's not. Did you try calling him?" Damon asked whipping his phone out and calling Stephen his self, only to have it go straight to voicemail.

Angela came down the stairs in one of Damon's button ups.

"Hey Damon, I put my clothes in the dryer…" Angela started as she looked at Damon, who was looking at Elena.

"Hey…Angela."

"Nice shirt." Damon said eyeing Angela's legs in his shirt.

"Awkward…again…" Angela whispered to Damon when he smirked at her.

"You didn't happen to see Stephen anytime today did you?" Elena asked eyes full of hope.

"No I haven't seen him." Angela replied crushing Elena's little dream.

"He said he was going to get something to eat…" Damon started as he suddenly he had an epiphany. "He said he'd be back in an hour…the vampires must have..." Damon started looking at Angela as her eyes got big.

"You don't think they…" Angela started but she already knew the answer.

"Who are they? What vampires?" Elena yelled.

"Shit." Damon said with his hands over his face. "They've got my brother…" Damon slammed his hand on the wooden table, denting it.


	9. Chapter 9

……The Vampire Diaries……..

Chapter 9

"What aren't you telling me?" Elena asked demandingly and Damon kept his eyes closed until Angela touched him on his shoulder.

"Look Elena, there are things going on that I don't expect you to understand…let the grownups handle this." Damon said looking at Elena.

"Grownups! Angela is almost the same age as me!" Elena protested and Angela rolled her eyes before looking over at Elena in agitation.

"Elena I'm 26 years old. I can do things that you can't possibly imagine doing. If you even attempt to come along, you'll end up getting caught."

"And you will slow me down." Damon said finally standing up.

"But I can help! I'm coming with you." Elena said folding her arms.

"Elena, now is not the time to want to be Buffy the Vampire Slayer ok?" Damon said before disappearing in a blur and reappearing walking back downstairs putting on a black t-shirt. He walked toward Angela and grabbed his leather jacket off the table.

"I'll call you when I find out where they are holding him." Damon said to Angela. He kissed her softly on the lips and she nodded for him to go. Angela went upstairs to get dressed. Damon put on his jacket and walked past Elena without saying a word, which clearly pissed Elena off so she grabbed his wrist making him turn around to her.

"You can't expect me to stand here and do nothing. This is Stephen we are talking about!" Elena snapped.

"Elena, that's exactly what I expect you to do, or you're going to wind up dead." Damon said pulling his wrist free from her grasp.

"Well at least let me go with you." Elena said as Damon looked down at her.

"Elena…" Damon sighed. He knew she was going to keep asking. "Ok, fine…but don't get out of the car." Damon said as Elena walked out of the house with him.

Damon stood out in the rain in front of a rather large white house in the middle of the Mystic Falls woods. He knew Stephen was in this house. He could smell him. He walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. Damon was agitated and now he was vengeful. When the door opened, Damon locked eyes with Frederick, who was wearing a smirk.

"What took you so long?" Frederick asked.

"Where's my brother?" Damon asked, getting right to the point.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Frederick said playing dumb.

"I know he's here." Damon said as Frederick opened the door all the way.

Two vampires dragged Stephen into the hallway so Damon could see him. He was badly beaten up and shirtless. He had cuts all over his chest and he was in a lot of pain, he could barely stand let alone look at his brother, who now was beyond pissed off.

"He had us sitting in that tomb for over 100 years. I'm just showing him how…grateful I am."

"I swear to God…I will rip your heart out." Damon growled walking forward but an invisible force stopped him from going through the doorway. An older woman walked up to the door and stood next to Frederick. She had a large bite mark on her neck but she was beaming like she never knew it was there.

"Ah promises, promises Damon." Frederick said looking over at the older woman.

"Is this another one of your friends Frederick?" The older woman asked as Frederick looked into her eyes.

"Morgan, you are never to let this man into your house. Ever." Frederick said to her.

"Ok…Ok." She spoke and walked away. Frederick turned back to face Damon and smiled.

"Goodbye Damon." Frederick said smiling closing the door in Damon's face.

Damon walked down the stairs and back out into the rain, anger clearly showing on his face. When he got close to the car, Elena hopped out the car umbrella already opened.

"Is Stephen in there?" Elena asked.

"He's in there…I can't get in." Damon said as Elena frowned at the answer he gave her.

"Damon I can-" Elena started and Damon immediately cut her off.

"No you won't. They already know who you are Elena. They would kill you right in front of Stephen." Damon said opening the car door.

"So what are you going to do?" Elena asked as Damon reached into his car.

"I can't get in…but I know who can." Damon said dialing a number. "It's me. I found him…mystic falls woods."

Within 10 minutes, Damon heard the Hemi of Angela's Chevy Camaro pulling up behind his car.

"Damon what is she going to do?" Elena said from the passenger seat as Damon looked at her.

"You clearly underestimate Angela." Damon spoke confidently before he got out of his car to meet with Angela at her car. Elena got out and walked over to Angela's car just as she was about to pop her trunk.

"How many are in there?" Angela asked as Damon grabbed a stake from the trunk.

"I don't know. I picked up about seven scents outside of Stephen's." Damon replied as Elena grabbed the engraved Desert Eagle out the trunk and looked at Damon and Angela like they were stupid.

"You do realize that those aren't humans in there right?" Elena scoffed as Angela snatched her gun out of Elena's hand.

"Yeah, I do. You ever heard of wooden bullets?" Angela replied and Damon held back a smirk.

"I know I sure as hell do." Damon said remembering Logan Fells emptying a clip into his chest.

"Well wooden bullets with dead man's blood can definitely kill them." Angela said as she stuck her gun in the back of her pants and placed a stake in the leg holster on her pants.

"There's an older lady in there. That's why I can't get in." Damon said as Angela nodded.

"I'll take care of that. Meet me in the back." Angela said before looking at Elena. "Try staying out of the way."

Elena looked over at Damon as he shut the trunk and shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Meet me in the back." Damon said disappearing in a blur as Angela started walking up the hill toward the house.

Morgan was in her kitchen washing dishes when she looked out the window and spotted a young woman lying in her back yard, blood stained on her neck and her shirt. She walked out onto her lawn, clearly worried about the woman lying there dying in her backyard. She stooped down next to her and placed her fingers on the woman's neck to check her pulse. Just as she touched the woman's neck, her eyes shot open.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?! Are you hurt?" Morgan said as the young woman managed to sit up and then Morgan stood up.

"I'm ok. Are you?" the woman asked as Damon appeared in front of her within seconds.

"You are going to let me in your house." Damon's eyes began to dilate as he began compelling Morgan.

Morgan was in Damon's trance and she smiled politely at him.

"You know I can't let you in." Morgan replied.

"Damon you won't be able to compel her. She has blood ties to Frederick." Angela said peeling off her bloodstained shirt, now showing her black tank top under her leather jacket.

"Do you have any family here? Do you live alone?" Damon asked Morgan.

"No family. Its just me." Morgan answered.

"Ok, well…Plan B." Damon stated before snapping Morgan's neck.

"Damon!" Angela yelled in a whisper as they began walking towards the back door.

"What?" Damon whispered back.

"Did you really have to kill her!" Angela yelled in a whisper hitting Damon's arm.

"Well how else was I going to get in?" Damon asked as Angela shook her head. "Yeah. Didn't think so." Damon said smirking.

They headed to the basement, using Damon's nose to catch Stephen's scent. Just as they were about to walk through the cellar door, Damon stopped dead in his tracks. Three vampires were walking past and they weren't paying any attention to Damon or Angela. He could smell what they smelled…something was too human…

"Damn it Elena." Damon growled kicking the cellar door in, knocking one of the vampires right into the wall and onto the floor.

The other two vampires turned to face Damon who was now staking the vampire on the floor. Just as one ran to attack Damon, Angela raised her left hand and the vampire was thrown against the wall and Damon stood up to stake him just as the other one came running towards Angela. Angela pulled the Desert Eagle from behind her back and shot the vampire in the heart, stopping him in his tracks. Damon stood next to Angela and looked over into the shadows, where Elena was standing.

"Elena are you trying to get yourself killed?" Damon asked as Elena looked down.

"I…I thought I could help." Elena replied guiltily.

"Yeah, you helped out alright…as bait." Angela snapped replacing the gun back in her pants.

"Let's just find Stephen…" Damon started as Elena and Angela followed him further into the cellar. "He's in here." Damon said walking into a storage room.

"Oh my god! Stephen!" Elena said when she saw Stephen hanging on a hook on the ceiling by ropes. Stephen let out a grunt when he heard Elena's voice. He was covered in cuts and he wasn't healing like he should have been.

"Why is he not healing?" Elena asked holding Stephen's face up so she can look into his eyes which were bloodshot.

"It's vervain…they cut too much into his bloodstream." Damon walked over to his brother. "Help me get him down." Damon spoke to Angela as he wrapped his arms around his brother. "I'm ready…" Damon said as Angela raised her finger and pointed at the ropes on the hook. She moved her finger horizontally and the ropes snapped like they had been cut, allowing Stephen to fall into Damon's arms.

"Damon." Stephen grunted out looking up at his brother from his slumped position.

"I told you if anyone is going to kill you, its going to be me." Damon smirked at his brother.

Stephen smiled a small smile in reply and Elena reached out for him instinctively.

"Stephen can you walk?" Elena asked holding Stephen up and he nodded.

"Elena get him out of here." Damon said as she nodded.

"What about you guys?" Elena asked turning back to look at Angela and Damon.

"They took my brother. I'm vengeful." Damon said squinting at Elena as Angela rolled her eyes at him.

"We'll be fine Elena. Get him home." Angela said as Elena walked back out the door.

"Frederick is mine." Damon said as Angela pulled out her gun.

"Three down…Four to go." Angela said walking with Damon out of the cellar.

Frederick was upstairs watching two of the vampires playing pool while the girl vampire danced around him for entertainment. Frederick smirked at the girl dancing and motioned for her to come closer to him. He whispered something into her ear before kissing her and she continued dancing.

"Hey, where the hell is Morgan?" Frederick asked as the vampires playing pool shrugged.

"I'll go check." One of the vampires playing pool said as Frederick nodded for him to go ahead. He walked out the room and seconds later Frederick heard a gunshot and stood up.

"What the hell was that?" The vampire woman asked as Frederick sent her and the other guy vampire to find out what happened.

Frederick heard shuffling and a loud grunt before he heard the loud thud of a body hit the ground. He walked out into the dining room and saw Damon pulling a stake out of the male vampires body. Angela roundhouse kicked the female vampire on the ground and looked up at Frederick.

"Well well well…look who finally decided to come out." Angela said pointing her gun down at the female vampire and emptying two rounds into her chest and one in her skull. Damon smirked over at Angela and then looked around the room.

"Not so bad without your flunkies huh Frederick?" Damon asked as Frederick squinted at him.

"See, that's what is wrong with you Salvatores…I never needed any flunkies Damon. I should have killed the both of you when I got out of that tomb…or maybe I don't need to." Frederick said as the veins around his eyes pulsated and within seconds he was attacking Damon. The scuffle didn't last very long and Frederick tossed Damon through the front room window and out onto the porch. Angela pointed her gun at Frederick and Frederick disappeared in a blur leaving her in an empty house. She ran out the front door and found Damon stumbling to his feet.

"Damon, are you ok?" Angela asked trying to help Damon up.

"I'm fine…where's Frederick?" Damon mumbled turning his back on Angela while he scanned the woods.

"He ran off." Angela said backing up a few steps so Damon could regain his balance. "He may have went after…" Angela started but suddenly stopped.

"Angie?" Damon spoke when Angela didn't finish her comment. Damon turned around just in time to see Frederick's hand ripping through Angela's chest. Angela looked down at the bloody hand and arm in the middle of her chest and then back at Damon, her eyes watering and blood was starting to run down the side of her mouth. Her body was in shock as she tried to reach for Frederick's arm and he snatched it out. Damon walked towards Angela and she could barely step forward. She practically fell into Damon's arms.

"Women have always been you Salvatores' weakness." Frederick said shaking his head before tasting the blood on his arm. He relished in the taste of her blood, now realizing her blood was stronger than anything he'd ever tasted. "Save her or your brother Damon…I'll be seeing you around."

Damon looked up at Frederick and he was gone just as fast as he came. He looked down at Angela and she was shaking in his arms.

"How bad is it?" Angela managed to spit out in between her coughs.

"You're fine." Damon lied looking down at the huge hole in the center of her chest.

Angela's eyes teared up as she smiled up at him. "You're a bad liar." she said as Damon held her up against him. "I'm cold…"

"I can fix it…" Damon started as he bit into his wrist.

"Damon…" Angela said shaking her head as to say "No." at the same time as she tried to stop her eyes from rolling into the back of her head.

"I'm not going to let you die Angie." Damon said putting his wrist to her mouth. She tried to fight him off weakly and eventually she started to drink. Damon watched her as she drank his blood and ran his free hand through her hair. He felt her body warming like she had taken off her charm bracelet. Her body tingled at the taste of Damon's blood, her own blood seemed to instantly react to his. She felt overly alive, but then her body got too warm, like a heat was consuming her. Damon noticed Angela had stopped drinking his blood and her eyes shot open, her eyeballs were now completely black. Her body arched toward Damon before her body went limp and her eyes shut … and all she saw was the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note : Thank you guys for the reviews!! I appreciate them. J

Chapter 10

………..The Vampire Diaries………….

"Stephen…" Elena said walking into the library. Stephen was in front of the fireplace doing push ups and when she spoke his name he didn't stop doing them.

"Elena." Stephen replied pushing a few more out.

"Wow…do you always work out so hard?" Elena asked as he stood up and smiled.

"Not so hard no, but I'm trying to burn off this adrenaline."

"Well I've never seen a vampire try to detox…" Elena said holding herself. She couldn't help but feel guilty. She was the one who made Stephen feed off her blood so that Frederick wouldn't have killed him. She thought she was saving him, but Stephen never wanted to drink her blood. But he did, and that gave him the overbearing strength to kill Frederick. There was a whole other side of Stephen that Elena hadn't ever seen, and it came out that night in order to protect him and Elena. Guilt consumed Stephen and now he was going to detox himself before Elena would ever see him like that again.

"I'll know once I get weaker. Then I'll just drink this…" Stephen said holding up his own personal animal blood mixture in a bottle. "…and I can wing myself off of it."

"Did you…tell Damon?" Elena whispered.

Stephen looked down at Elena and wore a troubled look.

"I think it would be best not to tell him." Stephen said putting down the bottle on the table next to him. "He will only tell me to embrace the cravings because it's really who I am."

Elena caressed Stephen's cheek reassuringly.

"Now we both know that's not true." Elena smiled.

"I love you Elena." Stephen spoke softly before kissing her.

Stephen and Elena walked out of the library holding each others hand.

"How is Damon holding up?" Elena asked.

"He hasn't came out of his room in two days."

"Well that's not like him at all."

"I told him I took care of Frederick. That was the last time I saw him."

"Do you want me to go check on him?" Elena asked.

"No, no. I think he'd be better off alone." Stephen said before they walked outside.

Damon sat on trunk in front of his open window and saw Elena and Stephen walking down the driveway. He wanted to puke.

_Self righteous as always little brother…_ Damon thought rolling his eyes. He grabbed his glass of blood of his window sill and drank a little bit of it.

_I should have ripped out Frederick's heart. _Damon thought looking over at his bed.

Angela was laying down in his bed flat on her back with her right arm over her stomach while the left arm rested at her side. Once he bought her back to the boarding house he put her in the bed and hadn't moved her. He been listening hard to her breathing for any sign of change, but her breathing had been slow these last two days. He refused to tell Stephen of Angela's injuries. He didn't want his annoying baby brother to try to be the knight in shining armor. That was clearly his job. He walked over to check on Angela, his eyes softening upon her. He lifted up her torn tank top to see that the huge whole hole in her chest was replaced with new flesh. He touched the newly grown flesh with a two of his fingers and smirked when he felt her body respond to his touch. He could hear her heart beat pick up and when he looked up from her skin, his blue eyes were greeted by Angela's dark brown eyes and a small smile. Relief washed over Damon all too suddenly, but he held his emotions in so well, he wore his cocky expression as always. Damon smirked and caressed Angela's cheek.

"How do you feel?" Damon asked.

"Like shit." Angela said with a small laugh. "I took my eyes off him Damon, everything happened so fast…"

Damon touched a finger to her lips to hush her. Angela rubbed her temple.

"Its ok Angela. Frederick's dead. I promise that won't happen again…ever." Damon said as Angela kissed his finger and he moved it to replace it with his lips.

"Damon…" Angela mumbled into their kiss. Damon broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"That's my name…" Damon said as Angela tried to sit up.

"Why do I feel like my senses are exploding?"

"You have vampire blood in your system." Damon replied as Angela's eyes opened wide and she pushed herself away from him and to the other side of the bed.

"What?!" Angela said looking down at the dried circle of blood she had in the middle of her chest. She touched where the gaping hole used to be and looked over at Damon. "Am…I…dead?" Angela said confused as Damon stood up.

"No you're not dead." Damon said matter of factly. "I gave you my blood so you could heal, apparently the healing process wasn't as smooth…you passed out once your tissue started regenerating."

"So I'm not a vampire?" Angela asked.

"No. You're not, but you say it like it's a bad thing…" Damon scoffed and Angela turned around to face him. She went to say something but he started again. "I'd have to drink your blood first, blah blah blah…"

"Point taken Damon." Angela said standing up. She peeled off her tank top, or at least what was left of it and scoffed in disappointment. "This was my favorite tank top." Angela said pouting holding her shirt up like it was foreign. Damon turned around and looked at Angela with his eyebrow raised. She was standing on the other side of the bed in a black bra and a pair of jeans on that weren't zipped up.

_Why does she have to look so… _Damon thought in as he licked his lips, the predatory nature in him slowly becoming evident. _…delicious…_

"Good thing I brought more..." Angela started and took a step forward but before she put her foot down Damon was in front of her with lustful eyes. "Clothes." Angela said quietly as Damon trailed his fingers down her arms. She felt lightheaded as he touched her hips, and she practically lost herself in his gaze.

"Damon…it's the bloodlust…" Angela mumbled as Damon leaned in to kiss her but stopped within a nose hair of her lips and pulled her closer to him.

"It's not the bloodlust. You shouldn't look so sexy…" Damon said seductively as Angela's breath hitched. She tried to side step him and step back to get away from him but he wasn't letting her go. He swayed with his eyes fixated on hers.

"Angie…" Damon growled as he ran his fingers up her back, feeling her bloodlust warm her skin with every one of his touches.

"We really…shouldn't…" Angela said closing the space between them but not kissing Damon. She knew with the way her body reacted to him, the way she reacted to him at that moment that if they kissed she wouldn't be able to control herself, vervain necklace or not.

"No…we really should." Damon said kissing her sending heat crashing through them both. Angela opened her eyes and there was nothing but darkness in them.

With vampire speed, Angela pinned Damon up against the farthest wall away from his bed, breaking the kiss and stepping away from him and turning away from him rubbing her eyes. Damon looked stunned at what just happened.

"Angie…how did you just do that?" Damon asked curiously with his head cocked to one side.

"I don't know." Angela said turning to face him, her eyes were pitch black.

Damon walked over to her and lifted her chin with his finger so that she looked him in the eyes.

"Your eyes…" Damon said worried caressing her cheek.

"What's wrong with them?"

"They're black. Pitch black? This isn't any witch thing…" Damon started as Angela blinked rapidly.

"It's your blood Damon…it had to be. How else could I have done something only vampires do?" Angela asked as her eyes finally returned to dark brown.

"Well, witch blood and vampire blood probably shouldn't have been mixed, but it had to be done. I wasn't going to let you die Angie. If anything, I think my blood made you stronger...made your bloodlust stronger…"

"Great…just great. As if I couldn't have done anything else more forbidden." Angela said pulling away from him but Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Well I'm pretty sure sexing the hottest vampire of the 21st century was at the top of the list." Damon said raising his eyebrows making Angela laugh. "What's done is done…what can you do?" Damon said winking.

"Well for starters, I'd like to get in the shower." Angela said pulling away from him but holding onto his hand.

"And then what?" Damon said smirking walking towards her.

"Then I'm going to get dressed."

"Where are we going?" Damon asked as Angela finally let go of him and walked towards the door.

"To do what I was supposed to be doing last week…to find Katherine." Angela spoke leaving Damon alone in his room.


	11. Chapter 11

………The Vampire Diaries…….

Chapter 11

Stephen and Elena walked into the library just as Damon poured him a glass of bourbon.

"Hey Damon…" Elena said as Damon slowly turned around to face her. "How are you? I haven't seen you since you saved Stephen."

Damon squinted at Elena before looking over at his brother.

"I did save him, didn't I?" Damon asked as he acted like he forgot. Damon walked farther into the library with Elena and Stephen right behind him.

Angela looked up from the map on the table in front of her to see the three of them standing in front of her. Stephen looked at Angela until she locked eyes with him and looked down unaware of why he did it.

_Why does she look so…different? _Stephen thought glancing back up at her when Damon walked away from him and Elena. Angela's hair was still wet from her shower, her hair still falling in waves around her face. She was wearing a silver camisole and a silver cardigan to match. Her huge belt buckle daunted a large rhinestone cross. Stephen took in Angela's figure quickly and his mind began wandering while he looked at the floor. Stephen knew Angela was a beautiful woman, but it took for him to see her under the light of the fireplace behind her to realize why Damon was attracted to her…why he suddenly felt attracted to her.

_What? Listen to myself…I have Elena…who is standing right next to me…_ Stephen thought to himself as he looked over at his brother Damon who was leaning on the table Angela was working off of.

"What's going on?" Elena asked walking toward Angela after she realized there was a map on the table.

Angela looked over at Damon and he looked at Elena with a smirk.

"We're taking a road trip." Damon said as Elena glanced over at Damon surprised.

"You mean like when…we went to Atlanta?" Elena asked a hint of jealousy in her voice. Stephen immediately caught her tone and walked over to stand next to her.

"Its not so much for pleasure." Damon replied looking over at Elena with a grin. The silence was deafening as Stephen held Elena comfortingly as she felt a little uncomfortable by Damon's last comment.

"I'm ready." Angela spoke, breaking the silence.

"You might want to back up." Damon said to Elena and Stephen.

"Why what's about to happen?" Elena asked grabbing Stephen as they back up a bit.

"I'm about to pick the destination." Angela said as her eyes burned hazel.

Damon backed up but not as far as Stephen and Elena did. The lights in the library flickered before they went out completely. Damon could still see Angela's eyes in the darkness. Elena seemed to grab hold of Stephen a little tighter once the fireplace dimmed to just glowing embers. The candles Angela had on the table started to light up one by one as Angela's hands moved up and down slowly. Soon all the candles on the table were lit, illuminating Angela's face as she stared down at the crystal necklace laying on the map. The necklace slowly levitated in between her hands until it was eye level with Elena and Stephen. Angela looked like she was looking right at Stephen but she was only concentrating on the necklace.

She broke the stare she had on the necklace and looked over at Elena who was staring at her in amazement. Angela smirked as her hazel eyes turned into dark orbs of black and suddenly the fireplace erupted in flames. The flames in the candles burned higher and Angela looked back to the necklace and leaned her head over to the right. The flames from the candles surrounded the necklace in a spiral until it formed an orb around it. Angela's hands were on either side of the fire sphere, the flames dancing against her dark eyes.

_That's what Damon sees…_Stephen thought as Angela raised the orb. _He sees her power…_

Angela moved her hands down until the orb touched the map. The second the orb touched the map it grew in size and then blasted outward on the table, blowing all the candles out. Angela's eyes turned back dark brown and the lights in the library came back on. Angela looked over at Damon as he walked over to the table and looked down at what was left of the map.

"Looks like we won't be going far…" Angela said looking down at the now pulsating crystal spinning in a circle on the one piece of the map that was left.

"What is it?" Damon asked. "Where is she?"

"Where's who?" Stephen asked.

"Katherine…" Angela muttered. "She's in mystic falls…"


	12. Chapter 12

……..Vampire Diaries…….

Chapter 12

"Are you sure?" Stephen said swallowing the knot he had in his throat.

"Do I look like the person to second guess?" Angela asked picking up the crystal.

"Stephen…" Elena started as she pulled Stephen out of the library.

Angela rolled her eyes. _Oh Stephen I'm so scared, is Katherine going to attack me? Love me Stephen, love me…_ Angela thought in her head mocking Elena's voice in her head. _Leave it to Elena to only think about herself…_

"Angie." Damon spoke breaking Angela's thoughts and she looked over at Damon. "Where exactly is she?" Damon asked.

"Damon, hell I don't know. We didn't have a map that damn precise…" Angela said attempting to walk out of the library but Damon was in front of her in a split second.

"You wouldn't lie to me about this would you?" Damon asked as Angela looked into his eyes and answered.

"No, I wouldn't." Angela walked around Damon and out of the library, her eyes flickering black.

She slipped past Elena and Stephen talking in the living room about Katherine and went outside and got in her car, driving away from the Salvatore boarding house.

Angela drove to back to her Grams house faster then she anticipated so when she finally got there she sat in her car, reality slapping her in the face.

_I came to Mystic Falls to do what needed to be done to protect Bonnie…so finish it. I didn't come here to worry about Damon or his brother…and especially not Elena. _Angela thought getting out of her car and walking into the house.

When she stepped into her front room she felt lightheaded and grabbed onto of the couch.

_That spell took a lot out of me…I'm so…tired…_Angela thought to herself yawning and sitting down on the couch. _I'll take a little nap…naps are good…_ Angela thought to herself as she felt her lids grow heavy and she laid down on the couch.

Angela woke up to the sound of the doorbell. When she looked at her watch, she noticed she had been sleep for four hours straight. The doorbell rang again just as she was on her way to open the door.

"Alright, alright I'm coming, I'm coming." Angela yelled as she opened the door to see a panicking Elena standing in her doorway. "Elena?"

Elena was sobbing on her porch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to come to…Bonnie's not here." Elena wept and Angela was looking confused and concerned.

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"Stephen and Damon…they got into it about Katherine. Stephen…" Elena's tried to finish but she just couldn't stop crying.

"Come on Elena, I'll make you some coffee or something. We can talk about it. I just need you to stop crying so I can understand you, ok?" Angela said as Elena sobbed and nodded in agreement.

Elena walked with Angela to the kitchen and Angela busied herself with making coffee.

"Now what did Stephen do?" Angela asked.

"He started confessing his love for Katherine like I wasn't even sitting there. He said that I was a temporary replacement and Katherine has always been where his heart lies."

Angela looked at Elena completely taken aback, her blood warming as she handed Elena the cup of coffee.

"He said _what_?" Angela asked as Elena held her head in her hands and wept a little more. "Maybe he was just saying that in front of Damon…" Angela said trying to wrap her head around the scenario.

"No, he didn't Angie. Damon's whole existence revolves around Katherine. That's why he had you try to find her. Stephen gave up until you just dropped that spell and gave him hope." Elena said shaking her head.

"I was only trying to help Damon find her…he wanted to kill her for being out all this time and not trying to find him." Angela went into her fridge to grab a nectarine and smirked. "I doubt he'll be all in love when he rips her heart out." Angela was still standing with her back towards Elena tossing the nectarine in the air.

"What makes you think that?" Elena asked as she finally stopped crying.

"Because if he won't…" Angela started and within a split second she grabbed Elena by the throat and pinned her up against the wall. "I will." Angela's eyes turned black as Elena's veins around her eyes became black and visible, fangs became visible and Elena hissed.

"Hello Katherine." Angela said squinting.

"Hello witch."

"I saw you coming from a mile away…You really didn't think I was going to fall for Elena coming to cry on my shoulder did you? She looks just like you, therefore I hate her just as equally." Angela said raising Katherine higher off the ground.

"The feelings are mutual." Katherine said breaking Angela's grasp and throwing her across the dining room.

Angela landed against the wall hard and then landed kneeling looking up at Katherine.

"Ah, I see Damon turned you." Katherine said as Angela raised her eyebrow.

"No, he didn't. I just get a few of the perks…" Angela said.

"You know I never understood you witches." Katherine said walking into the dining room. "You all are judgy little things…" Katherine said as Angela stood back up. "You all are really hypocrites, you want power just as much as the next person." Katherine smirked as Angela rolled her eyes.

"Now what on Earth…" Angela said raising her hands and Katherine flew up to the ceiling. "…would give you that idea?" Angela finished as her eyes burned hazel.

Damon was walking out of the library with his glass of bourbon. He knew Katherine would come to him.

_Why else would she be in Mystic Falls?_ Damon thought walking into the living room to find out what Stephen and Elena were talking about. When he stepped into the living room, Elena glanced over at Damon and he gave her a flirtatious wink and a smirk. She rolled her eyes at him and continued talking to Stephen who was shaking his head.

"Why don't you just go to your room, that way I don't have to--" Damon started but growled out in pain as the glass a bourbon he had in his hand fell to the floor shattering. Stephen turned around and saw Damon fall to his knees screaming out.

"Damon!" Stephen yelled appearing at his brother's side in a millisecond. Stephen touched Damon's arm but pulled back because Damon's skin felt like it was on fire.

"What's wrong with him?" Elena asked worried.

_I saw you coming from a mile away… _Damon's heard Angela's voice in his mind. He could hear glass breaking, could feel punches being thrown like it was happening to him. Just as soon as the feelings were there, they were gone and Damon grabbed his brother's arm trying to stop his head from spinning.

"What is it?" Stephen said, concern covering his face.

"Angie…It's Angie." Damon muttered.

Angela threw Katherine on to the floor and then across the room.

"What the hell is so special about you two? I just can't figure it out." Angela spoke and she disappeared in a blur, reappearing snatching Katherine up. "Oh I know what it is…" Angela started as she punched Katherine in the face. "You both have an overbearing love for vampires." Angela grabbed Katherine by her throat and raised her off the ground.

"Isn't this the pot calling the kettle black." Katherine laughed clearly amused by the comment. "You have the same taste…maybe not as far as Stephen, but Damon…" Katherine said licking her lips and Angela couldn't bring herself to punch her again. "Damon is really a jaw dropper…great in bed. I'm sure you know what I mean. I can practically smell him on you."

Angela squinted at Katherine, gripping her fingers tighter around her neck.

"You don't know what you're-"

"Oh but I do. Did you think that you could actually get him to change? To be something else, not so evil even? Its who he is, and he didn't need me around to remind him…after all wasn't he the one who almost killed your cousin Bonnie?" Katherine smiled in the grasp of Angela's hand.

"Shut up." Angela said shaking her head as her eyes flickered back to normal.

"Ah, but I'm right and you know it. The passion that was there...the way he looks at you, its all for show. What did he do? Seduce you with compulsion? None of it was real…" Katherine scoffed.

"Katherine. He didn't compel me." Angela said.

Katherine seemed surprised but was unmoved by the comment.

"He's been searching for me for over a century…He _wanted_ to find me. He played you like a violin, just like I taught him." Katherine said and Angela flinched in the face.

_It was real…to me. _Angela thought and the fire that burned in her eyes was gone, releasing Katherine.

Katherine threw Angela through the glass window and jumped out after her, not even giving Angela the chance to stand up.

"Witches…you all are so fucking weak minded." Katherine said punching Angela in the face. "All I had to do was mention Damon and you break. Do you think he really cares about what happens to you? You're as expendable as a regular human." Katherine sneered kicking Angela off the porch.

Blood pooled in Angela's mouth and she spit it onto the concrete.

"You are such a bitch." Angela laughed as she stumbled to her feet. "I'm not expendable, and Damon was a slip up…" Angela flicked her wrist and Katherine flew off the porch. Angela stood up and looked down at Katherine who couldn't move off the ground. "It won't happen again." Angela raised her hand above her head and a piece of wood shot out of the house and into her hand.

"Angie!" Damon yelled and Angela turned to face him, her eyes burning hazel and the force she had on Katherine to pin her to the ground dissolved.

Katherine disappeared in a blur in front of Damon, taking Angela with her into the house. Damon disappeared in his own blur and stopped at the door and saw Katherine staring back at him with Angela pinned against the steps.

"Hello Damon." Katherine said as Damon tried to step inside the house but couldn't move forward.

"Angie." Damon growled out and Angela looked over at him.

"Damon, come-" Angela started trying to invite Damon in but was stopped by Katherine who sank her fangs into Angela's neck.

"Katherine!" Damon yelled trying to stop her from feeding but the blood was too good to stop drinking.

Angela was lightheaded, words wouldn't come out her mouth but she could still see Damon standing in her doorway screaming at Katherine. Angela's eyelids grew heavy and she allowed them to close once more before she opened them and with the last bit of energy she had, she moved her hand and threw Katherine off her and back outside.

Damon snatched up Katherine and threw her against the side of the house.

"You bitch!" Damon growled as the vampire features disappeared from Katherine's face and she smiled.

"Well, hello to you too lover." Katherine said looking at Damon seductively.

Damon looked down at Katherine, Angela's blood still on her lips, and he couldn't believe what he was feeling. Katherine raised her eyebrow and leaned in so that both of their foreheads and noses were touching. Damon was aroused under all the wrong circumstances and Katherine played that to her advantage. She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity and every feeling they ever had for each other resurfaced. Katherine caressed his cheek before she kissed him softly on the lips. Damon felt like his body was on fire again and he returned her kiss passionately, lavishing in the taste of Angela's blood.


	13. Chapter 13

….The Vampire Diaries….

Chapter 13

Katherine pulled away from Damon's kiss slowly and looked into his eyes, which were moving around like he was confused. Damon tried to fight off the bloodlust he felt for Angela's blood as his own eyes turned dark, black veins crawling from his eyes.

"Oh, how I have missed you Damon…" Katherine said tracing Damon's lips with her finger. Damon felt drawn to Katherine, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I…" Damon started running his fingers down Katherine's neck. "…have been looking for you…" Damon said nuzzling his nose into her neck to take in her scent. "…for 145 years…and there is nothing else that I would like to do more right now…" Damon started as he caressed Katherine's cheek, looking into her eyes before snatching Katherine up by her throat and slamming her onto the porch, breaking the area around where Katherine laid. "…than to rip your heart out and eat it…but for some strange reason I can't bring myself to do it." Damon snarled.

Katherine smirked at Damon.

"Because you love me-" Katherine said holding onto Damon's arm as he gripped her throat tighter cutting off any word she was about to say.

"You? Talking? Right now. Bad idea." Damon said picking Katherine up and slamming her against the side of the house. Katherine hissed against the pain that shot through her and she gripped Damon's arm and threw him down the steps.

"Now that's not any way to treat your maker…" Katherine taunted.

"You left me!" Damon snapped. "And before I stake you out of my life, I want to know why." Damon said.

"Why what? Why I never came back for you?" Katherine replied coldly standing at the top of the stairs. Damon began walking towards her. "Shouldn't it be obvious? I was doomed with both of you Salvatores on my arms. Your brother was the reason I was exposed but I managed to escape death. I swore I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. I was just hoping you both wouldn't turn and just…well…die." Katherine said as Damon continued taking steps toward her and she took two steps back.

"Unfortunately, I found out you two were still alive. I was hoping you both would move on from what happened but I see you just can't do it. You spent all this time trying to opening the tomb and your brother…well he goes off to be with some look-alike to cope…" Katherine said as Damon stopped at the stairs and Katherine stood in front of the door.

"So you came back to Mystic Falls out of jealousy?" Damon asked anger in his voice as he walked up the stairs, his face returning to normal.

"What did you think I came back for? You?" Katherine said as Damon stopped in his tracks. "I came here with the intention of killing you and Stephen." Katherine said as Damon shook his head looking into the house at Angela's lifeless body.

"You shouldn't have came back..." Damon snarled. If you came her for me and Stephen, why did you kill her? She didn't do anything to you." Damon said.

"Do they ever have to do anything to me? She replaced me." Katherine said as she pointed at herself. "I'm going to make your lives miserable, just like you did mine. They both have to die."

"The only one that is going to die here…" Katherine turned to the voice as Angela stood face to face with Katherine. "…is you bitch." Angela finished as she rammed the piece of wood she held in her hand through Katherine's chest, her eyes flickering from hazel to black, dark veins erupting around her eyes. Veins began crawling all over the surface of Katherine's face as her skin went from pale to grey. Angela pushed Katherine away from her and Katherine fell back, her head landing at Damon's feet. Damon looked down at Katherine and then back at Angela, who was now slumped over on her doorframe like the wind just got knocked out of her.

"Angie." Damon spoke softly as she looked up at him as he walked towards her. Her eyes returned to dark brown, glossy and half opened because she could barely focus.

"I hope you…got your…answer." Angela said before she was overwhelmed by her lightheadedness and fell forward into Damon's arms. The scent of Angela's blood filled Damon's nose and he felt his own darkness pulling him in, his fangs demanding more of the blood he had only a taste of. He looked down to her neck wound and he fought to keep his hunger in check but the darkness in his eyes covered up the blue eyes everyone was so used to seeing. Her blood was pooling in the crook of her neck and he shook his head violently trying to think of something else. He heard footsteps coming up from behind him but he remained with his back turned.

"Damon…" Stephen spoke looking at Angela's lifeless body in Damon's arms. Damon turned his head towards him but didn't bother turning to face him.

"Katherine's dead." Damon muttered.

Stephen walked up the stairs and looked down at Katherine. He walked over to Damon and saw Damon's face as he looked down at Angela's neck.

"Damon, did you-" Stephen asked worried that his brother had fed off Angela. Damon shook his head to say no.

"Katherine…did this." Damon said looking up at his brother. The veins around his eyes pulsated before his face returned to normal.

"She's not dead Damon. Her heart is still beating." Stephen said helping Damon hold Angela up.

"I know…I can hear it." Damon said.

_God I can hear it…_

"Oh God, Stephen what happened?" Elena asked getting out of her car and running over to help Stephen.

"Katherine happened…we need to get her to the hospital." Stephen said.

"How are you going to explain the bite marks?" Damon asked as Stephen nodded.

"Take her back to the boarding house. I'll clean this up." Stephen said as Elena stood next to him.

Damon nodded and just as sure as he was standing there with Angela in his arms, he was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

…The Vampire Diaries…

Chapter 14

Damon was sitting in front of the fireplace with a glass of blood in his hand. In his other hand, he flicked the ring on his finger in a steady rhythm in an attempt to calm his nerves. He had left Angela in his room, unable to look at her in her condition, too enveloped by the smell of her blood in his room. He was looking at the fifth glass of blood in his hand and even then he still hadn't felt satisfied. It had been four hours since he brought Angela home and Damon looked down at his cell phone, wondering how far Stephen and Elena had came along with cleaning up Gram's house. He was about to call Stephen when he heard glass shattering upstairs. Damon raised his eyebrow and was upstairs in his room in a split second. He looked over at his single standing mirror by his door and it was shattered into pieces. He looked over at his bed and Angela wasn't there. He stepped into his room and surveyed it quickly.

"Angie?" Damon said walking towards his bed.

"You son of a bitch." Angela spoke and Damon turned around to face Angela and her fist connected to his face knocking him to the ground.

"Ouch…what the hell?" Damon stated standing back up.

"I almost died for you!" Angela blurted out.

"Angie, you didn't-" Damon said as Angela went to punch him again but this time he blocked it.

"Katherine was right, you used me." Angela snapped. "You weren't even planning on killing her!" Angela yelled kicking Damon so hard he flew over his bed and into the wall. Within seconds she was on top of Damon punching him again. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Angela said choking Damon as her eyes went dark.

Damon tossed Angela off him and reappeared in front of her gripping her arms and pulling her close to him.

"Angie." Damon said as she tried to fight him off, but he wasn't budging. "Angie, listen to me." Damon growled as he shook her until she stopped fighting him.

"Everything that Katherine said was a lie." Damon said as Angela looked up at him and he let her go. Angela backed up from him and her eyes returned to their normal dark brown.

"No it wasn't. You weren't going to kill her. I have your blood in me Damon…I can feel your wants, your needs…your desires. Bloodlust remember?" Angela said folding her arms. "I saw you…" Angela said shaking her head.

"You're right." Damon said looking down as Angela turned to face him. "As much as I wanted to kill her, I couldn't bring myself to…. It was just seeing somebody you've spent your whole life trying to find standing right in front of you..." Damon said trying to find the right words to say as he walked towards Angela and she took steps back. "I had to know why…" Damon said.

"I'm sure in your quest to know why, sucking face with that bitch and tasting my blood was a part of it." Angela snapped as Damon growled as the veins around his eyes started pulsating as he grabbed Angela and pinned her against the wall.

"That was a reaction Angie! It was you…your blood…and seeing Katherine. I couldn't control myself." Damon's eyes went dark now taking in the scent of Angela's blood. "If Katherine was right, you'd be dead…"

"Then why don't you just kill me." Angela said looking up at him with watery eyes as Damon's face returned to normal.

"Because Katherine was wrong…I do care about you." Damon stated and Angela looked up at him. "A lot more then I care to admit." Damon wiped away the one tear that fell from Angela's right eye before caressing her cheek. "It is just as real to me as it is to you." Damon said before kissing Angela softly on the lips and she returned the kiss with a bit more intensity. When he pulled away from her, Angela's eyes fluttered open and Damon smiled warmly at her.

"You still want to stake me?" Damon asked staring into Angela's eyes.

Angela stayed quiet for a minute and gave Damon a quick glance over before looking back into his eyes.

"Not right now…" Angela said backing away from him. "…but I'm sure it won't be long until you give me a reason to." Angela said as Damon grinned. "You shouldn't be grinning. I'm still mad at you." Angela said as Damon began taking steps toward her.

"I know." Damon muttered as he closed the space between him and Angela.

"You can't just kiss me and think everything is going to be better…"

Damon slowly wrapped his arms around the small of Angela's back.

"I know." Damon whispered.

"Just because I have very strong feelings for you doesn't mean that I am going to forget." Angela said as Damon squinted before closing the space between them, his mouth just above hers.

"And because I know the feelings are mutual means I know you will forgive me…" Damon said teasing Angela's lips with his breath.

"I know…" Angela spoke as Damon used one of his hands to move some loose strands of hair out of Angela's face. "I told you I was leaving as soon as those vampires were gone and we dealt with Kath-"

"Do you know what I really want?" Damon asked lustfully as Angela's breath hitched.

Angela shook her head as to say no and as her blood warmed looking into Damon's eyes she absentmindedly nodded.

"For me to stay." Angela answered and Damon kissed her softly on the lips. "You do want to stay don't you?" Damon asked as his eyes shifted from her lips to her eyes a few times. Angela's eyes were doing the same thing as she nodded and grabbed Damon's shirt, pulling him toward her slowly. Damon's eyes wandered over Angela's body and he felt her shiver.

"Do you have to look at me like that?" Angela said feeling a little self conscious.

"Look at you like what?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows.

"Like I'm…dinner." Angela said squinting as Damon smirked.

"Trust me, if you were dinner, we wouldn't be talking right now." Damon said as Angela pulled away from him and rolled her eyes. Damon grabbed Angela's hand and lightly pulled her back to him. "Can I not admire what's mine?" Damon whispered as he watched all the blood rush to Angela's cheeks. She leaned in towards Damon's ear.

"Don't get carried away with yourself…" Angela whispered against Damon's ear and she heard a low growl in response. "In order for you to claim me, you have to catch me first…" Angela said before disappearing in a blur.

"I do enjoy a chase." Damon said smirking before he too disappeared in a blur.

More to come------ =)


End file.
